I'll Always Be There For You
by SapphireBee
Summary: Kataang oneshot, the aftermath of the puppet master. Can aang help katara come to terms of blood bending now its the full moon? Will continue if you wish!


I'l Always Be There For You

Hiya this is my first fanfic, just a kataang one shot on the aftermath of the puppet master... please review it will be greatly help me! Thanks!

It was midnight and the gaang has stopped and set up camp for the night, It had been over a month, A month since katara had learnt the horrible art of bloodbending that tainted her very soul. Since that fateful day katara had refused to speak to anyone or see them for that matter all she had done was stay in her tent and cry herself to sleep, Horrible images flashing in her mind of Hamma, she refused to go near water until she could not bare the pain of thirst any longer. Katara however tonight hardly dare breath as tonight was the full moon..

Aang looked up at the beautiful moon his head between his knees, the guilt hanging over him He felt horrible for not being there to protect her, for letting Hamma taint her with the filth of bloodbending. How dare she? do this to katara, to make her so upset that she has become sick. Over the last few days aang had tried to comfort her but katara had pried away from his grasp insisting she wanted to be left alone so Aang respected her wishes, until tonight

Sokka spoke up disturbing the young airbenders thoughts, "Go talk to her Aang she needs you"

Aang looked up , puzzled. " I thought she wanted to be left alone"

"Well" relplied Sokka "She needs someone to talk to i never seen her this upset, only since our Mother died,"

With this Aang nodded and got up "alright" he said "I'll try"

The young airbender stood up and walked to the direction of katara's tent, he paused and took a deep breath and went inside, He stood there his mouth open in shock a lump rose in aang's throat he swallowed. Katara was lied on top of her sleeping bag dripped in sweat her eyes so swollen and bloodshot from crying, as he approached she shivered. Aang slowly approached and lay a hand on her back, katara shuddered and uttered his name, before he knew she had buried her self in his arms in a tight embrace her sobs passing from her delicate lips and tears falling down her soft face. Aang was shocked at first but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and back

"Aang she raped "I don't deserve your comfort i'm so horrible i'm a.. a.. bloodbender i'm tainted i just want to forget and to be a waterbender again" she choked

"Its OK Katara" Aang said softly still holding her tight agaist his chest "Your not horrible katara your the most kindest, most caring person i have ever meet, it was wrong for hamma to force you to bloodbend. i'm only sorry i was not there in time to stop her, i'm.m soo sorry" so sorry that i could'nt protect you". Aang began to let tears fall down his face.

Katara looked up, her brilliant ice blue eyes still glistening with tears " Aang its not your fault its me i should have being stronger, strong enough to see right through her i'm so sorry

Aang looked at her and said "its not your fault and don't ever think it is he said softly he looked down at her his brilliant Gray stormy eyes catching her ice blue ones he broke eye contact with her and said "katara no matter what happens i will alway care about you and i make a promise that i'l aways be there for you, katara looked up at him and for the first time in a long while smiled she then gently snuggled her head into his chest and breathed "thank you aang" the two then continued to hold onto each other in a tight embrace, soon enough Katara's breathing evened out. For the first time in a month she had fallen asleep, Aang looked her, at she looked a least for now she had forgotten about Hamma and of bloodbending and was finally at peace.

Aang gently shifted katara's body and lay her in her sleeping bag and tucked her in. He stared down at her face and gently wiped the last of her tears away. Aang then gently kissed both of her cheeks before leaning near her ear and saying "I love you" he sealed it with a small kiss on her forehead. Katara shifted a little and smiled in her sleep.

The young airbender then gently lay next to katara and grasped her hand before taking a final look at her before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep into the world of dreams

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it, i enjoyed writing it lol p.s please don't flame me for spelling my wordpad does not have spell check!

Waterbender 010 :-)


End file.
